mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Falcon/Chuchoryu's version
Falcon Punches, Falcon Kicks...nobody should expect any less from the Captain of Style; what's not so stylish are this character's stiff animations, using very few frames in any of them. C. Falcon's got a few good combos to his name, being able to cancel Normals into Specials and what the ReadMe defines as "Hypers", but said cancelling doesn't exist when it comes to Specials into "Hypers". ) |Image = File:ChuchoryuFalconport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = chuchoryu |Downloadlink = MEGA |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay C. Falcon is a traditional four-button character that uses all but the and buttons. The character's combo game is reasonable, being able to chain light attacks into heavy attacks into Specials, though he is notably inept at juggling opponents, often dropping them after only a few juggles, and is also unable to combo his Specials into his Power-consuming attacks, which were likely intended to be attributed as Hypers; C. Falcon's aerial comboability is somewhat different in that kicks and punches can't combo into their respective stronger versions, meaning can only combo into and can only combo into . C. Falcon's play style emphasises ground-based combat far more than aerial combat, owing to the watered-down comboability in the air when compared to more diverse ground combos, essentially limiting the character to ground attacks in order to defeat the opponent effectively. C. Falcon has a fair amount of range on his attacks, especially his , which not only covers an unusually large portion of the screen for such an attack, but also moves C. Falcon forwards slightly, making it the character's rangiest attack outside of F-Zero, which is a projectile, though it often fails to connect against a cornered opponent. Perhaps rather befitting of such a character, C. Falcon is able to juggle a cornered opponent for massive damage with a combination of several well-timed Falcon Punches and an occasional Falcon PUNCH!!! to send the opponent up a fair distance, even though other attacks drop the opponent when juggling them after only a few hits; the damage dampener and cornerpush eventually neutralise this juggle combo, forcing C. Falcon to drop it. C. Falcon doesn't have any notable tools or mechanics to enhance nor complement his moveset outside of basic comboing, leaving him with very basic features to work with; the character's attacks aren't particularly fast nor overly slow, though they do have fairly high priority and range to them. C. Falcon deals excessive guard damage with his Specials, preventing the opponent from blocking too many of his attacks and forcing them to go on the offensive, which C. Falcon benefits from due to the aforementioned advantages his attacks have, though the properties of said attacks put cornered opponents at a particularly sizeable disadvantage. C. Falcon makes use of custom A.I. programming that takes some advantage of the range of combos the character has, though it doesn't perform the aforementioned damaging juggle combo and only performs the basic combos; the A.I. will typically use Falcon Kick when at a distance, which more often than not completely misses the opponent and allows them to punish accordingly, and combo → → Falcon Punch when up close. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | | }} / | | }} / | | }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos CvS Capitan Falcon 12!!! Trivia *Bundled with C. Falcon's download is an alternate character known as B. Falcon that shares all but the sprites file and a single palette (the default palette has been changed to that of C. Falcon's fourth palette, while the fourth palette is a new palette entirely); the sprites have been altered from the originals to make the character look like Blood Falcon, though the portrait has been left unchanged. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters made by chuchoryu Category:Characters made in 2015 }}